ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Early Morning - Thor
Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:19 AM It's early the morning of the second day, Charles is clearly one of those mythical morning person, he'd have showered and come back to the room to get prepared. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:23 AM Thor is still snoring on his bed, Bastard is an amorphous blob sitting on his back. Thor's face is pressed into the pillow and his mouth open, drooling slightly Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:25 AM Once he's ready, Charles gets over to Thor, lightly tapping his shoulder. "Rise and shine, it's a beautiful, if ridiculously foggy morning," Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:28 AM Thor mumbles incoherently. "He's terrible useless. His father has to drag him out of bed every morning." Bastard pipes up Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:30 AM "Shut up bastard." Charles says. "Come on, mate." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:31 AM Thor mumbles something else then pushes himself up and sits up, pushing his mess of hair out of his face Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:32 AM "Morning sunshine." Charles teases. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:34 AM "Hmmmmph." Thor squints at Charles Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:35 AM Charles walks over to a thermos and unscrews the cap. "Coffee?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:39 AM "Black?" Thor asks "That doesn't make you cool." Bastard says Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:39 AM "I put cardamom in mine." Charles says, "It's how my mum does it." He pours a little into the cap-cup and passes it to Thor. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:42 AM Thor drinks it then stands. All he wears to bed is boxers Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:49 AM "First day of class, today, are you ready?" Charles ask. "Psychologically speaking." He looks a half naked Thor up and down. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:51 AM "As I'll ever be." Thor is scrawny and his face is not the only place with an acne problem. Also Bastard seems to ooze out of his skin at different points Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:53 AM "You ought to do something with your hair." Charles says, "having it flop around seems inconvenient." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:54 AM "Doing things with it.... takes time." "Cut it off!" "Fuck off. " Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:55 AM "Turn around." Charles says. "And shut up bastard. He's quite annoying." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:58 AM "If I could shut him up permanently I would have done so a long time ago." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:01 AM "I beleive it." Charles says. "Would you mind letting me?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:02 AM "Hmm?" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:06 AM Charles sigh. "Your hair, turn around." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:10 AM "Oh okay... i guess." Thor turns around Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:11 AM Charles takes Thor's hair, splits it into three lengths and quickly braiding it up. "Voilà!" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:13 AM "Thanks dude." Thor says, touching his hair Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:15 AM "Much better!" Charles says with a wink. "Although, you may want to see a doctor for that Acne, it may be cystic." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:19 AM "Hmmph." Thor makes a noise and its clear he doesn't intend to listen to Charles. Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:23 AM Charles flicks his finger at Thor's face. "Antibiotics might curb the infection." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:27 AM "It's normal ass acne dude ever seen it? Probably not you look like a magazine cover that's been aribrushed." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:28 AM "I've had acne." Charles says, he pulls down his collar and reveals a little shoulder pimple. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:29 AM Thor just shakes his head, "You planted that just to trick me into thinking you're human." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:30 AM "Am I human?" Charles ponders for a moment, Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:31 AM "Definitely not." Thor jokes, "Way too perfect." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:33 AM "I'm not that perfect, genetic engineering only does so much." Charles says, his tone is mocking. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:34 AM "Hmm. Sure exactly what a perfect being would say." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:35 AM "You're just jealous." Charles says with his tongue out. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:36 AM "Very!" Bastard pipes up Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:37 AM "Bastard, if you don't quiet up, I'll actually look into freeing Thor from you. He won't even have to say please." Charles says. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:39 AM "I'll kill him first!" "Like hell you will!" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:41 AM Charles shakes his head. "Now, as much as I enjoy a half-naked guy in my room, you should get dressed." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:42 AM "Yeah yeah." Thor doesn't process until he starts pulling clothes out of his drawers, "Wait." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:43 AM Charles snickers, taking some coffee while Thor takes out some clothes. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:45 AM Thor shakes his head and pulls a crumpled up hoodie on Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:46 AM "You americans are so drab." Charles says with an amused sigh, he himself is wearing a bright button up shirt. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:47 AM "Maybe I don't wanna be blinded when i look in the mirror." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:47 AM Charles laugh. "No spice at all." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:48 AM Thor pulls on a pair of jeans, "Okay. Ready." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:49 AM Charles nods and starts heading downstairs. "Something smells nice." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:50 AM Thor yawns and Bastard peeks out of his collar Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:51 AM Charles finds Penny's dish. "That, I am not familiar with." He says with a frown. "Gloop and balls?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:57 AM "Smells good." Thor grabs two plates... then a third Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:58 AM Charles hesitantly takes a plate. "Well, more than half the pot is gone, can't be terrible." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 12:00 PM "Its biscuits and gravy dude." Thor puts quite a bit onto one plate and a little on the second. Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:01 PM "I think we have very different definitions of biscuits." Charles says, sitting down. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 12:02 PM "And your definition is wrong." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:04 PM "A biscuit is sweet, you have chocolate or something, you don't douse them in gravy!" Charles says, slightly outraged, but he's also grinning. "I learned english from an actual englisman, I think he knows what biscuit means." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 12:05 PM "Hmmmmm not so sure." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:06 PM "Americans." He sighs shaking his head. He tries the food. "The name may be let's say controversial, but the flavor is there." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 12:06 PM Thor flashes a grin. "Who made it?" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:08 PM "I saw a redheaded girl in the kitchen earlier." Charles shrug. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 12:10 PM "I don't know anybody's names yet." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:12 PM "I know all the names" Charles recite them all one by one. "Just not the faces." "And one of our classmate has no name." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 12:14 PM "No name?" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:16 PM "I don't think Hijack is a name, unless it's one of those dumb white people name." Charles says. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 12:17 PM "I don't know. I think it sounds kinda badass." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:24 PM "Have you thought of a superhero name?" Charles ask. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 12:28 PM "Not really." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:32 PM "Well, you are in the presence of the mighty Siegfried." Charles says, puffing up his chest.(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 12:32 PM "Siegfried?"(edited) Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:33 PM (Typo) Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:47 PM "Mighty invincible dragonslayer?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 12:47 PM "Not ringing a bell." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:52 PM "Germanic mythology, my father is fond of old myths and legends." Charles says. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 12:52 PM "Oh nice." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:54 PM "Our parents might get alone." Charles says. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 12:55 PM Thor snorts, "I'm sure." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:56 PM "Maybe you should visit the Union sometime, have a taste of African hospitality." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 12:57 PM "Would love to? You paying for the plane ticket?" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 12:58 PM "Sure." Charles says casually.(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 1:00 PM "Nice." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 1:00 PM "Well, I say ticket, I'll just ask dad to let me use the plane." Charles says. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 1:03 PM "Of course." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 1:05 PM "It's one of a kind, a supersonic stealth jet, even has bedrooms for overnight flights." Charles says, "Dad built it himself, it's autopiloted by an AI." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 1:06 PM "You don't say."(edited) Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 1:06 PM "We're a family of hypertech." Charles says. "I was seven when I built my first robot." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 1:10 PM "My mom's hypertech... i think she might wish i was but I'm not." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 1:16 PM "No shame in that, Hypertech can be... it's hard to explain." Charles thinks for a moment. "Impulsive? Obsessive maybe?" "It's like you have all these ideas who want to jump out of your skull." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 8:54 PM "Doesn't sound fun." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 8:55 PM "It can be overwhelming, especially with day to day problem. Here you are trying to think of why your playstation isn't working and your brain is like: Maybe it's work better with a nuclear battery!" Charles says, shaking his head. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 8:56 PM Thor snorts Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 8:58 PM Charles pours out some of his coffee into an actual cup. "Written math problems are a nightmare."(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:00 PM "I can imagine." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:03 PM "If I can ask, what does bastard do aside from as my english teacher might say," Charles fake a thick british accent, "Being a bloody bother." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:06 PM "I can do a lot of things!" Bastard says defensively Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:07 PM "Let the good looking one speak." Charles snap. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:12 PM Thor sputters and looks away, blushing. "Uhm he can cover me like a shield? And spike out ans things like that." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:14 PM "Now, that is cool." Charles grins. "Maybe we should see how strong it is." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:15 PM "I can't really control him perfectly. All I can do is let him loose or shut him down." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:16 PM "Shame." Charles says. "How does one bribe a writhing mass of sentient goo?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:24 PM "Food. Calling him the name he likes instead of Bastard. Things like that." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:24 PM "It eats?" Charles says wide eyed Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:29 PM "Yep." Thor picks up a biscuit and throws it over his shoulder. Bastard catches it and it disappears into his amorphous body. Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:29 PM "That's freaky. What is it even?" Charles ask. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:30 PM "I think he's like a demon that my mom messed with." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:31 PM "Of course, what else would he be." Charles says, shaking his head. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:32 PM Thor shrugs Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:39 PM Charles gets up and washes his plate and cup. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:17 PM Thor lets Bastard eat his leftovers then stands to wash his plate Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:17 PM "At least he doesn't eat the plate." Charles comment. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:18 PM "He probably would if i let him." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:33 PM "Sounds like such a bother." Charles says. December 22, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 9:44 AM "That's Bastard in a nutshell." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 9:45 AM Charles puts a hand on Thor's shoulder. "My condolences." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 9:48 AM Thor gives a shy grin and Bastard scoffs, "Fuck off." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 9:54 AM "Well, I better go for a run, I'll see you around? Or do you run too?" Charles ask Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 9:55 AM Thor laughs Kali the HeterophobeToday at 9:55 AM "I'll take that as a no?" Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 9:57 AM "Yeah I don't run... ever..." "He's very slow! Will probably die!" Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:02 AM "Bastard, if you don't stop, I'm going to pour salt on you." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:04 AM "Just ignore him. It's the most effective method." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:07 AM Charles nods. "I'll see you in class." He waves Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:08 AM "See you." Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Charles Roleplay Category:Thor Roleplay